


Fanvid : There goes trouble

by niyalune



Series: my teen wolf vids [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pull me down if you want to<br/>and I hope that you want to<br/>Cause I want to be your man<br/>And I wanna say it loud<br/>You can show me where trouble goes<br/>Tell me secrets only trouble knows<br/>Cause you wanna be my girl<br/>And you wanna say it loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid : There goes trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ileliberte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/gifts).



> Braeden/Derek was one of ileliberte's requested pairings for the exchange - I didn't exactly follow any of their prompts but I think it qualifies for Action/Aventure and emotional/physical peril. I hope you'll like it :D
> 
> You can download the file here [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/vwy5wx4c5b8t03x/there_goes_trouble.mp4)
> 
> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://niyalune.tumblr.com)


End file.
